


A Time to Relax

by TR_Purin



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Tien is a blushing mess, blue launch takes initiative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR_Purin/pseuds/TR_Purin
Summary: Tien decides to relax in a hot spring, only to find Launch is already bathing.





	A Time to Relax

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first actual smut. Well the first smut I’ve written that really goes into *ahem* detail so it sucks but this would not leave me and if nobody else is providing good ol’ PWP for this ship then I will!
> 
> Also I haven’t written anything long in a REALLY DAMN long time and yes for my writing standards this is considered long so be easy on me.

Finding a natural hot spring during their travels was a nice and pleasant surprise for Tien, Launch, and Chiaotzu. Their Capsule House has hot water for baths but a hot spring is a whole other story.

After a day of intense training, Tien decided to go relax in the spring. He stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed Launch’s clothes piled up neatly on the ground. He turned his gaze to the spring and saw her relaxing, naked, in the water. She must have heard his footsteps because she turned to look at him.

“Ah… I’m sorry I didn’t know you where bathing!” Tien stammered, his face getting red.

Launch just smiled. “Oh, it’s ok! Why don’t you join me?” She asked.

“Would that… be ok?” Tien asked. He was really glad she was in her blue haired form at the moment. If she was Blondie then he would probably be getting shot at.

Launch nodded her head and turned her had back to relax in the water. Tien removed his clothing and got in next to her. He tried to relax but his mind wasn’t letting him. his eyes wandered to Launch. Her body was hidden under the water, her breasts barely visible. 

Tien’s mind couldn’t help but wander. Sure, she didn’t wear much clothing normally to begin with but this was different. He wondered what her fully naked body would look like, how she would feel against him. He desperately tried to clear his mind of these thoughts when he felt himself getting aroused.

“Tien?” Launch’s sweet voice asked “Is something the matter?”

“Ah, I’m ok it’s nothing!”  _Oh Kami this is so embaressing_ He thought. Tien then felt her small hands on his shoulders. He didn’t even hear her move in the water.

“Launch? What are you doing?”

“You seem tense” She said as she began to massage his shoulders “Are you sure there’s nothing bothering you?”

Tien tried to answer but the words got stuck in his throat. He could feel her lean forward a bit, her breasts touching his back. He could also feel her breath on his neck.

His eyes went wide at this. Was she turning him on like this on purpose? Did she transform without him knowing? It was impossible for him not to focus on what she was making him feel.

He thought he was just imagining it when he felt her press her lips to his neck. She moved her hands down to feel his chest and then even lower to grasp his hardened member, stroking it.

Tien could not believe what was happening. He turned his head and saw that this was indeed still the sweet innocent blue haired Launch. The two gazed at each other for what seemed like an eternity before bringing their lips together. Launch broke the kiss to move in front of Tien. She looked at him with that same sweet look, her hand still around his cock.

“Launch…” Tien tried to find the words to say anything but nothing was working. His mind was a mess and all he wanted to do was for her to keep touching him.

“Oh Tien” Launch leaned forward to his ear “I’m not that naive you know”

“What do you…?”

She removed her hand from his cock (causing him to let out a disappointed groan) and wrapped her arms around him.

“I know how you feel about me, it would be obvious to anybody just how aroused you where getting just being next to me” She leaned back and kissed him again. It was obvious Tien was inexperienced so Launch took initiative and teased his mouth open with her tongue. She moved her hand to the back of his bald head to deepen the kiss.

Without thinking, Tien moved one of his hands to one of Launch’s breast. She moaned at his touch and with her free hand urged him to move. He did so and was rewarded with another beautiful moan. 

“Tien… I need you so badly” She suddenly broke the kiss again and stood up. She turned around to brace herself against the rocks, pointing her rear in his direction. Tien quickly stood up and moved over to her, covering her body with his. He moved his hand down to her wet cunt.

“Damn, you are so wet for me” Tien whispered into her ear.

“Ah! Please… just fuck me now!” It was strange hearing her blue haired form swear like that, but also strangely exciting.

Tien positioned his cock at her entrance and thrust into her. Both let out loud moans of pleasure at the feeling. Tien’s thrusts started out slow but Launch encouraged him to get faster and harder. Eventually Launch’s demands where reduced to wordless cries of pleasure as Tien continued to fuck her from behind.

“Tien! I’m…Ah! I’m getting close!” She cried out. Tien took this as a cue to move his hand to the small bundle of nerves between her legs. This caused her to cry out in ecstasy as her walls squeezed incredibly tight. This caused Tien to also lose himself as he came hard inside of her. The two almost collapsed after this, just using the rest of their strength to hold onto the rocks. After a few minutes Tien turned Launch around to face him and claimed her lips again.

When he opened his eyes again Launch was nowhere to be seen, and he was no longer outside but was instead in his bed. He laid their confused at what was happening when it suddenly hit him.

Everything had just been a dream. He shot up in the bed, face flushed at what his mind had conjured up in his sleep. He tried to rationalize what had happened. It was normal, right? Launch is a very,  _very_ attractive woman and he was a grown man. But this was the first time he’d thought about her in that way and to have it happen so suddenly-

“Tien! Chiaotzu! Breakfast is ready~” He heard Launch call up from the kitchen. Tien froze and felt his body go cold. How the hell could he face her after having THAT dream? This would probably cause their relationship to get very awkward… but maybe there would be hope for something? He didn’t know if he felt any romantic feelings towards her since this was all so new. She seemed interested in him so maybe there could be something.

He knew he shouldn’t keep his two housemates waiting for him so he got out of bed and got dressed. He took a deep breath and readied himself before walking down to the kitchen. When he walked in he saw Launch give him a big smile.

“Good morning sleepyhead!” She teased “Did you sleep well”

“Uh… y-yeah” Tien stuttered quietly. It was all he could manage. He could feel his face getting hot again. Launch and Chiaotzu gave him a concerned look.

_Dammit_  He thought _I feel like today is going to be a long day_


End file.
